


trials and tribulations

by amjnyard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Rey Skywalker, han is a smuggler, kylo ren is a mobster, leia is a politician, luke is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amjnyard/pseuds/amjnyard
Summary: Han Solo only knows two certainties in life.1. Never marry into politics.and2. The Skywalker family is a pain in his ass.or; the star wars modern au that no one asked for (and has probably been done already)





	trials and tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which leia calls a family meeting, han needs ibuprofen, and rey has it out for kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a modern sw au! hope u like it & sorry if characters are out of character

_Tick. Tick. Tick._ Han glanced at his watch. 5:02. He glanced at the clock on the wall: 5:00. He sighed, tapping his fingers against the glossy, hardwood table. This was a bad idea. Before he could change his mind, text Leia, tell her to cancel the whole damn thing, the door to the conference room slammed open. Han slouched back in his seat, feeling the beginnings of a tension headache begin to creep in around his temples. 

Rey was first. Her hair was uncharacteristically down and she was wearing a brown and red leather jacket that Han was absolutely positive didn’t belong to her. She grinned brightly when she caught sight of Han, looking more happy than she ought to. Didn’t she know this was a serious matter? Behind her trailed two boys, Finn, whom Han was acquainted with, and another who he’d never seen before. They collapsed into swivel chairs about half way down the table, and his attention was drawn elsewhere when the next group arrived. 

Rushing in, Luke gave Han a sly grin, taking the seat next to him. “This is certainly something, isn’t it?” Luke asked, slightly breathless. He ruffled his hair out of his eyes, looking every bit the cliche college professor with his tweed jacket and elbow patches. “When was the last time we hosted one of these?” 

Han glanced over to where his son and his niece were exchanging death glares. He inclined his head towards Ben, sighing as Rey rose halfway out of her chair to exchange pointed barbs with her cousin. “Probably since that happened.” 

The situation between the two was beginning to escalate until Finn grabbed Rey, pulling her back down. Ben similarly sat in his seat, a dark scowl on his face. “I didn’t know Kyle was going to be here,” Rey complained loudly, a smug smirk crossing her face as Ben clenched his fist. 

“You know it’s Kylo,” he practically snarled, on the edge of his seat. 

Before it could escalate any further, Leia rushed into the room, taking the seat on the other side of Han. About time, Han thought irritatedly. He stood bringing a halt to all of the conversations around the room. “I called this meeting, intending it to be for family only,” he started, glancing at the two men sitting on either side of Rey, “because we have some issues that we need to discuss.” 

Leia got to her feet, looking as poised as ever. Han sat back down, grateful to be out of the spotlight. All he really wanted was to run his company in peace. “Listen up, everyone,” she snapped, stress straining her voice. “It’s almost election season again.” 

“Now,” she continued, leaning over the table, “Presidential elections are in three years. So if any of you are asked, yes, I might be considering a presidential bid. I am also considering running for senate. It is important that all of us stay out of the public eye. No scandals. Do you hear me?” 

Leia’s tone made no room for argument. “Ben,” his head snapped around, eyes narrowed, “fine, Kylo,” Leia snapped, “I know you think your gang is a big deal, but so help me, if anyone has the slightest suspicion that you’re involved in organized crime, you won’t like the consequences.” 

Their son just rolled his eyes. “And you!” Leia hissed, turning on Han. He glanced up at her, his headache that he’d somehow managed to forget about back in full force. 

“What about me?” Han retorted. 

“Don’t think I don’t know about your little smuggling business on the side,” his wife snapped, fire in her eyes. “And you tell Charlie to stop keeping you late at work.” 

Han rolled his eyes. “That has nothing to do with this, and you know he goes by Chewie. Now, we both know I’m not going down for smuggling any time soon, so will you let it go?” 

Leia straightened, smoothing her hands down her pants. “Well then, if that’s all? Rey, would you like to introduce your guest?” Rey glanced over at the man to her right, the one who wasn’t Finn. 

She straightened in her seat a little, clearly feeling awkward. “Everyone, this is Poe. Poe, this is everyone. He’s a flight instructor,” Rey followed up with cheerily. Poe gave a half wave, grinning and Han could see what Rey saw in him. 

“Well, now that that’s been settled, I think this meeting is over. Rey, don’t forget, dinner with us and Luke at seven tomorrow,” Leia called, ushering out the members of their family. Han closed his eyes, sinking into his chair. Thank god it was Friday. In the background, he heard Luke talking lowly with Leia, something about tomorrow night. 

Finally, everyone was gone. The meeting was over, his family had left. “Let’s never do one of those again, okay?” Han asked, once he was sure everyone had left. Leia laughed under her breath, taking her seat again. She pulled out a Macbook, briskly typing away. 

“Han, remind me to make an appearance around the neighborhood? I’ve got it on good confidence that if I’m reelected, I’m up for the spot of whip. Of course it depends on how well we do, but I’ve been looking at the polls and Democrats are up in approval overall. It helps that our president is a bumbling idiot; who the hell elects someone named Snoke anyhow?” 

Simply shaking his head, Han stood up. She may have been a raging nightmare at times, but he loved Leia. Gently closing her laptop, Han kissed the top of her head. “Hey, Leia,” he cajoled, causing her to glance up. “You’re going to do great in your reelection campaign. The people love you and you fight for what’s right. We may have a lot going on right now, but if you want the presidency, all you have to do is go for it.” 

Leia nodded, her face set. “Thanks,” she murmured, glancing up at him. “I needed that.” 

“Oh, I know,” he laughed. “I’m getting something to drink, do you want anything?” Leia shook her head. Shrugging, Han left the conference room and glanced at his watch. 6:03.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things googled during the creation of this chapter; "what are the sweaters called with patches on the elbow", "how old do you have to be to be a pilot instructor", and "does the majority party have a whip"


End file.
